belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mädeleine Møller
daughter of Chloe and Peter (This character was created by Belle Linda) About Mädeleine Mädeleine Hannah Kennedie Møller is the first born daughter of Chlöe Jade Kennedie and Peter Conrad Møller. She was born in Germany, she was raised in both her native country and North America. Her mother wanted her to be near her grandparents Mason and Celeste Kennedie, and her grandparents Laurelei and Oberon Møller. Mädie was raised neutral with a chip implant. Her father Peter spent the majority of his adult life learning about how the devices work, when his daughter was born he paid the mid-wife watching over her water birth a lot of money to make sure that when all was said and done Mädie would be protected. Her mother Chlöe was unaware of her daughters chip implant until the very first time Mädie got sick. The family was in Germany at this point in time and Chlöe was beside herself. When she was younger and not feeling well, Celeste and Mason knew exactly how to take care of it. Some how they always made her feel like it wasn't so bad. Chlöe didn't think she could do that without them. When she called Peter frantically to tell him what was wrong, he told her to call his parents, they would escort her to Council HQ for Mädie to get checked out. Chlöe didn't understand but did exactly as told, as her daughter was being examined they explained that her chip had already taken care of the virus and she was in the last few hours of illness. By morning the little girl would be back to normal. From this day on, the small family of Chlöe, Peter and their daughter Mädeleine was shattered. Chlöe lived separate from Peter and almost never returned to Germany again except when Mädie was making her visits. Mädie has not realized that her parents are separated, for her life isn't any different vater stays in Germany, where he works, and mutter is always, always there. |-|Etymology= Mädeleine Hannah Kennedie Møller Madeleine is a form of Magdalene. Magdalene means "from Magdala". In Aramaic, "magdala" means "tower" or "elevated, great, magnificent". Additionally, in German, Mädelein means "little girl". Hannah, also spelt Hanna, Hana, or Chana, is a given name. In the Hebrew language Ḥannah (חַנָּה) means "gracious" or "He (God) has favoured me/favours me a child". The name Kennedie, alternately O'Kennedy and Kennedy, is an Irish surname, an Anglicized form of Ó Cinnéidigh meaning "descendent of Cennétig". Møller is a Low German form of Müller, meaning miller, from the Middle High German "mülnære" or "müller. |-|Background= |-|Facts= Personality She is very, very much like her father, she is precise and determined showing these personality traits at a very young age. She would sit with her baby toys, specifically the colored shapes and find the correctly shaped holes over and over again. She has and eidetic memory, she can recall images, sounds or objects in memory with great detail. She is also frustratingly similar to her mother, she is unbelievably stubborn and has know it all tendencies. She believes that she is right and everyone else is wrong. Family Eldest daughter of Chlöe Kennedie and Peter Møller Sister to Caroline Anastasia Kennedie Møller and Jordan Isaac Kennedie Møller Niece to Elijah, Paul, Abraham, and Alexa Granddaughter of Celeste and Mason Kennedie, Laurelei and Oberon Møller, and David and Adrianne Miére Appearance She was born with dark brown hair much like her father Peter, eventually over the years the color has lightened due to sun streaks, making her hair appear more of a dirty blonde. She has breath taking Blue-Green eyes a striking combination of her mothers grey and her father's blue. She is of German descent on her father's side and of French descent biologically on her mother's side. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:AERP